The Return of Kerry-Anne
by littlemonster93
Summary: The sequal to "Jade and Tori's Date" Kerry-Anne has returned and with a vengeance. R&R! Rated "M" for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loyal readers! I am back and here to stay! Sorry I disappeared for a while. My internet had gone away and now that I have moved out of my house I have internet again and will be able to update.**

**You all remember my fic "Jade and Tori's Date." Well, I have decided to write a sequel to it since everyone loved it so much. I hope you guys love this one as much as the first. Here it is.**

**Tori's POV**

Three years. Three years of total bliss. Kerry-Anne had disappeared off of the face of the Earth and let me tell ya, I am happy about that! Jade and I have moved so far in our relationship. We moved kinda fast, but I really don't care. The whole ordeal with Kerry-Anne brought us closer together, and I wanted nothing more than to start my family with her.

Yes, we are married, and I am 6 months pregnant with our daughter. I know, I know, fast right? Well, I'm happy and I know I'm safe. My parents don't really like it. Actually, they hardly talk to me anymore, but I'm happy.

Jade and I have our own house in the rural area of L.A. It's a pretty good size, mainly because of her father. He's paying for it and I'm so grateful. We have graduated from school and Jade is going to school and trying to write a movie. That girl is so hard working and I just love her so much.

I'm sitting at home, the T.V. playing some show. I'm not really paying attention. The baby is acting up today. She has been kicking the hell out of me. She likes to try and play I guess, but it's not doing my bladder any good.

"Torrrrrriiiii."

A smile crosses my lips as I stand up and walk over to the door to meet my wife.

"Hey."

"How was your day?" she asked.

"She's been kicking a whole lot today." I laugh.

Jade chuckles. She put her hands on my belly and kisses it. "Don't be giving mommy so much trouble."

I laugh as I sit back down at the kitchen table.

"So, what do you two want to eat?"Jade asked.

"I dunno."

"Okay, well, I'm grilling. I feel like pigging out on a steak." She laughs.

I roll my eyes. Jade and her eating habits.

She gets to cooking. I havn't cooked in what seemed like forever. She hardly lets me do anything anymore since I'm pregnant. It's like I'm helpless. Oh well, I suppose. It's all worth it.

She almost had dinner done when a knock was heard on the window.

"What the hell?" Jade asked.

I get up and walk over to the window. Taped to the outside was a note.

"Go get it." I said.

She nods and walks out to the window. Once I see her come around, she pulls it off of the window. She opens it and reads it. Her eyes get wide as she looks back into the window. She takes off at a dead run back inside and hugs me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She hands me the note and bites her finger.

I open it.

_Tori,_

_I bet you thought that I had forgotten. I bet you thought that I had left. Well, my dear, you are wrong. I know everything you have been doing. I know you're married and having a baby, a daughter to be exact. Well, I have a feeling you won't be happy for too long, 'cause I have not forgotten about you, my dear. You had better be ready, because I'm coming._

Tears fall down my cheeks and my hand falls to my stomach. She's come back? What am I going to do? I can't go through this again, not in my condition. This is bad. Very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,here is chapter two. Hopefully this is any good. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Jade's POV**

This is so horrible. I wanna punch the shit out of something. Tori is in no condition to have this happen. That bitch, Kerry-Anne, is back. She had started a bunch of shit three years ago. How are we going to deal with this again?

Right now, Tori is laying on my lap. She has finally got to fall asleep, and she looks so peaceful after so long of crying her eyes out. They still look so puffy and red. I kiss her forehead as I rub her buldging belly a little. Our little girl kicks my hand gently, like she knows something is wrong. I can't help but smile at the tiny kick.

Tori sturrs a little,but falls back asleep in no time. I run my hand through her soft hair and smile.

I can't help but think back on the past. We overcame this once, but with a lot of problems. I've been to jail, Tori has been raped. It was a horrible year, but we made it through.

I lift Tori's head and lay her down on a pillow on the couch. She rolls over on her back and rests her hands on her stomch. I pull the blanket over her and walk into the kitchen. I look out the window as rain slowly begins to fall. Rain, not suprising.

Lightning lit up the sky with a tiny thinder clap. I sigh and look down to the sink. A tear falls from my eye. Tears I have been fighting all day, but I can't let them out now. Not when Tori needs me the most. Not when my family needs me.

I look back to the window when I see a figure in the lightning crack. I run to the door and run outside. I'm getting soaked but I walk over to the person, and the red-hair comes into view.

"What the hell do you want with us?"I ask.

She laughs. "Silly Jade."

"Your just as crazy as you ever were." I say,

"Did you think I would change?"She asks.

I so want to strangle her right now.

"Now, Jade, don't get to fussy. I'm not hurting anyone."Kerry-Anne smiles.

"Not yet. Which is why I'm going to keep you from it."I say.

She chuckles."You really think you will?"She asks.

"Yes."I say.

"Oh Jade. Your so wrong. Now, might want to get back to Tori."She winked.

I look back to the house and back to her and she was gone. I shake my head and run back inside and shut the door behind me. I lock it and look up to se Tori standing there.

"Jade?"Tori asks.

"Nothing."I say.

"Jade,why are you wet? What's wrong?"She asks.

I walk up to her and pull her in to a hug. I can't bother her now.

"Don't worry about it Tori. You need to get to sleep"I say.

She sighs and lays he rhead on my chest.

I rub my hand over her back and kiss her head. I look out the window but no one is there. I have to forget about this. This is all just a nightmare. It will all get better. It has to.


End file.
